The present invention is in the technical field of protective covers that provide ventilation through hatches or other openings. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of protective covers that provide ventilation while preventing water intrusion.
The holds or below decks of boats and ships require ventilation to maintain a comfortable level of fresh air. The hatches in the decks of the ships and boats allow fresh air to enter the holds but also can allow rain and waves into the hold. This is especially true for small boats with decks only a few feet above the waterline. A variety of wind shields and screens have been used to reduce the amount of water entering the hold but, for the most part, they have proven to be unsatisfactory. Therefore, there is a need for device that allows fresh air to enter the hold of a boat or ship, while preventing unwanted rain and spray from wave action from entering the hold.